Cup of Dirt
by Sliver Rose
Summary: "What are you eating?" Seto asked. "Dirt," Reika answered.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Seto Kaiba came home on Fridays early for one reason, to be with his kids all weekend. He would always drop off is brief case in his office. Then he would go and play with his kids. Today was a little different; he sat in the chair and looked at the pictures of the people who have changed his life.

There was his little girl Reika Hope Kaiba, she had cinnamon colored hair. Her eyes were a mixture of his blue and her mother's green. She loves books, he didn't know where her love of books came from, but he was happy. She was a very intelligent five year old; because of all the reading she has done, so far in her little life. Reika was looking more and more like her mother every day, simply beautiful.

Then there was Tyler Joseph Kaiba, he had a sense of humor, he was quite funny for a three year old. He had brown hair, and the deepest, bluest eyes you have ever seen. Seto knew those eyes were going to be trouble when he grows up, every girl will fall for them. His wife has said that Ty looks like him.

And there was his love, his equal, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen his wife Serenity. They have been married for six years, they have had their ups and down, but have they have always gotten through. Now she was pregnant with their third and fourth child, yes she was having twins.

Every time her stomach swelled with a child, he swelled with pride. He was letting the world know that he loved his wife. At first he didn't want to have children, but when Reika came along he slowly got use to the idea. Now he wouldn't change a thing. The moment when he held her for the first time he knew that this is where she was meant to be. He knew that she was going to change is life forever.

His family has changed him and it started out with just Serenity, but over time with his daughter, his son, and his two unborn sons. He has loved nothing more than his family.

He stood up from his chair, he sighed in content. He knew exactly where his children are, because every Friday they are in the kitchen eating small snack before daddy came home. When Seto did come home they could play until dinner time, then after was bath and bed time. After they went to bed, then it was daddy's time to play with mommy. That was what they said to the children. They asked one day and neither one of them could think of anything to say.

He made his way to the kitchen, Serenity and he came up with giving the children a little something to eat, that would hold them until dinner. He remembers Serenity telling him about some eating habits of his nieces and nephews were having. Seto didn't want the same problems his brother-in-law, Joey Wheeler was having with his kids. Even though they did put the rival between them at an end, there were some things that they did compete at and one of them was their children.

He entered the kitchen he smiled, he couldn't help it. When he saw what they were eating it faded.

"Daddy," Reika and Ty greeted.

"Little buddy, baby girl." Seto has called them those names since the beginning. He doesn't know why. They have gotten made at anyone else who called them daddy's names.

"What are you eating?" Seto asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Dirt," Reika answered.

When she said that he was taking a drink of his coffee, but the answer surprised him so he spat it out.

"You are eating dirt?" He asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah mommy made it," Ty smiled.

"Mommy said she ate it when she was little," Reika smiled.

"Mommy gave you dirt to eat?" Seto asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes," they replied.

Seto didn't say anything he needed to find his wife and demand an explanation, and he wanted it now. He found her outside in the garden; he had a gazebo put in for her when she moved in with him, when they were dating. It was a place for her to spend some quiet time to read, or play her guitar. She would write her own songs and sing them for the children or him. She had the voice of an angel, but that wasn't the point right now.

"Serenity," he called.

She looked up, her eyes sparkled. She was always the happiest when he was near.

"What is it darling?" She asked trying to get up, but failing.

Seto rushed to her side to help her, but he sat down. He placed her on his lap.

"Why are our children eating dirt?" He asked with disgust all over his face.

"It was something my mother gave me when I was child. I loved it and I thought our children will love it too," Serenity answered, knowing he didn't know what it really was, but playing along. She saw his horror wash all over his face; she bit back a smile and a laugh.

"Come on I have a cup of dirt in the fridge for you too."

She slid off his lap and held his hand; she led him back into the kitchen.

He was in a daze, his wife had eaten dirt when she was a child and loved it. Now she was feeding his children dirt as well. He has never heard of such a thing, why would anyone enjoy eating dirt?

They were back in the kitchen when they heard Ty, "Look Rei, there's a worm."

Seto saw him put it in his mouth, "Tyler Kaiba do not eat that worm."

Tyler looked at his father and smiled he chewed. Seto had never been so disgusted in his life. Ty was a little boy, Seto had read that little boys eat about anything, but he didn't think worms would be on that list. Seto sat down he didn't know what to do anymore. His family loved dirt and his son just at a worm.

Seto didn't see Serenity place a cup of dirt in front of him until she handed him a spoon.

"I don't want any Serenity. Seriously why would I want to eat dirt?" Seto shouted, he has had enough of this. His family did the last thing he expected them too, they laughed.

"Okay why is everyone laughing?"

"Daddy it's not real dirt, its pudding," Reika explained.

"What?"

"Did you really think that I would give our children dirt?" Serenity asked as she ate her own cup of dirt she was leaning against the counter.

"It's pudding?"

"Yes, my mom, would make pudding, put it in a cup and add cookie crumbs on top and add gummy worms. Making it look like a cup of dirt. It was a snack my mother would make before her divorce."

Seto honestly didn't know what to say or do. "Are you going to try it daddy?" Reika asked.

"Can I have it?" Ty asked.

"No sweetheart I want daddy to try it," Serenity explained.

Seto took a bite, it was quite good really. He never thought of doing something like this before.

"Well?"

"It's good," he confessed.

"Daddy ate dirt," Ty exclaimed.

"Why would you ever think of making something to eat look like dirt?"

"Mom volunteered at a center when I was little. One summer they had a picnic fundraiser fair thing and she came up with this and it became a favorite snack. I just remembered she did that yesterday, and it sounded good so I made some today."

"You really are creative, my love," Seto said as he got up and made his way over to her.

"I know and you know what?"

"What?"

"You haven't kissed me yet," she smiled.

"Your right I haven't," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Daddy is kissing mommy!" Tyler shouted in joy.

They pulled away, looked at Reika and Tyler and smiled. They ran to their parents.

"Daddy where is my kiss?" Reika asked holding his legs. Seto picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Mine, where is mine?" Ty asked pulling on his shirt. Seto picked him up too and kissed his forehead.

Seto was holding his children and Serenity had her arms wrapped around all of them the best she could. It was hard with her huge stomach, but did her best. They were still standing there when Mokuba came into the kitchen and saw Seto with his family.

"What's going on?" 

"We got kisses from daddy while we were eating our dirt," Ty explained, Mokuba had a really confused look as everyone laughed.


End file.
